


5 (+1) Times Kara Thrace Pounded Someone Who Wasn't a Straight Dude

by NellieSly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Collection, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Punching as Foreplay, Queer Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieSly/pseuds/NellieSly





	5 (+1) Times Kara Thrace Pounded Someone Who Wasn't a Straight Dude

1\. Dylan “Caboose” Colburn

“Who put you in charge of assigning call signs anyway, Starbuck? You been staring at my ass or something?”, Dylan smirked over poker one night, two and a half beers in.

“One of my many privileges, nugget. You don’t like it, see if you can manage not to be last into your bird on every drill.”

“See if you can manage not to stare at my ass in the showers.”

To this day, the jocular punch--slightly too hard--that landed on Dylan’s upper arm in response is the closest Kara Thrace has come to flirting in a manner recognizable by another human. (After about two weeks of this, various innocent bystanders began yelling at them to get a frakking room already. So they did, and the sex turned out to be incredible.)


End file.
